Arrival at Zion
}} Arrival at Zion is a main quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Shortly after the completion of Happy Trails Expedition and the Courier's initial arrival in Zion, a group of White Legs will ambush the caravan, killing everyone but the Courier. There is no way to save the caravan members, as their deaths are scripted, and they will die even if all but one ambusher is killed, this last ambusher is immortal until the last member of the caravan dies. After crossing the bridge towards the rest of Zion, the Courier will be attacked by a White Legs tribal from a distance, standing upon a large rock. This ambush will be thwarted by Follows-Chalk, a scout from the Dead Horses tribe who can join the Courier as a companion. It is possible to let him join immediately, or he can be sent away. If he joins the Courier, he will provide a scripted commentary on the way to the Dead Horses camp. .]] If Follows-Chalk joins the Courier, he will point out a hollow log that contains random minor loot. Not far down the path towards Dead Horses camp, a non-hostile giant yao guai will make a brief appearance in a scripted event. Further along the path, Follows-Chalk will note a cliff. Climbing to the top is the first opportunity to make use of the Well-Stacked Cairns perk. When getting close to the Dead Horses camp, Follows-Chalk will warn about traps set in the river to keep marauding White Legs at bay. Furthermore, if the Courier wanders too far off course, he will comment and remind the player that they are supposed to be heading towards his camp. On arrival at the Dead Horses camp, the Courier is told to enter Angel cave and follow it until they find their leader, Joshua Graham. Engaging in conversation with Graham will complete the quest. One can also opt to simply kill Follows-Chalk, which fails this quest and triggers Chaos in Zion. Triggering Chaos in Zion disallows participation in all other quests in the Honest Hearts add-on, and subsequently all of its quest-related trophies. Quest stages Notes * Follows-Chalk will kill the White Leg tribal lying in ambush across the bridge. Attempting to shoot the ambusher can lead to accidentally shooting Follows-Chalk instead, turning the Dead Horses tribe hostile, starting the Chaos in Zion quest and leading to the failure of the main quest line. * If the Wild Wasteland trait has been selected, a Dead Horse tribal called "Two-Bears-High-Fiving" will emerge from Angel cave, pump his fist in the air, and then quickly leave. * While talking to the Dead Horse Disciple of Canaan upon entering Angel Cave, an Intelligence check of 7 allows the Courier to demonstrate an understanding of the tribal dialect. The Sneering Imperialist perk works as well in this regard. * The duffle bags located near the ambush site are safe to store items in until the add-on is completed. Bugs * If you interrupt the dialogue during the opening of this quest by going to the load menu, the dialogue can lock up before Stella can say her final lines to Jed—leaving you unable to move with the other caravan members just standing around, saying nothing. * One of the White Legs might become invincible if you leave the ambush without defeating them, thus making it impossible to complete the optional part of this quest. * During the ambush, the White Legs may become invisible until the combat is over. * Some White Legs may be non-hostile and too far away from the cliff to kill them, making the optional part of the quest impossible to complete. * Jed Mastersons' body will not disappear after his death during the White Legs assault. * Follows-Chalk may briefly appear as an enemy when attacking the White Legs. This can lead to the player accidentally killing him thus breaking the main quest. Gallery Arrival at Zion geckos.jpg|Encounter with some geckos on the way to the Dead Horses camp Category:Honest Hearts quests de:Ankunft bei Zion es:Llegada a Zion pl:Podróż do Syjonu ru:Прибытие в Зайон uk:Прибуття в Зайон